


How to heal a broken skeleton. (You break him more)

by Theweakgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Angst, Because Pap, He likes de robot, Love triangle(Square?), M/M, Poor Papy, Razzy doesn't have his own Papy for plot, Razzy saves the day, Rejection, Requited love(?), Suicidal Thoughts, Swap Sans doesn't like his bro that way, The skeleton bros are no more, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: Different worlds, same wish.They just want their brother back.Too bad not all wishes come true.But maybe fate has something in store.





	1. How to break a skeleton with words

**Author's Note:**

> Got this random idea in my head from reading an angst one-shot of Swapcest.
> 
> I'll edit this once I remember the title.

Whoever created the saying 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' is a fucking liar.

One sentence.

That's all it took for Papyrus to lose hope.  _(and that's just very dangerous, having 1 HP and all)_

_"I'm sorry Papy but I...I love Napstatton."_

 And several more sentences to make him lose the will to fight.

_(To fight for what? His love? Haha no.)_

_"I just can't see you that way Papy...we are brothers--"_

He knew that.

And...

_"--and the thought of us in a relationship is just...too...much for me."_

Just say it bro. Just say it. Say that I'm--

_"I really tried Papy. I tried. But I just can't feel it--"_

Disgusting.

_"--but with Napstatton...I...I can feel it. I love him Papy."_

Okay.

That's fine ( _No it's not)_

_**"...okay."** _

Papyrus understands. Sans is too disgusted.

Who wouldn't be?

_What a fucking freak. Disgusting pervert. Loving his own brother. No shame at all._

All it took for Papyrus to give up is to lose his reason to live at all.


	2. How do you deal with a broken heart if you're a skeleton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's impossible. Skeletons have no hearts.

After that day. Everything turned awkward.

Everyone could see that something happened to the skelebros.

They're...not...as close as they was before.

It's baffled everyone. 

Everyone knew that the skeleton brothers are inseparable.

What happened?

_love happened._

* * *

Papyrus blankly stared at the ceiling, feeling nothing and feeling everything at the same time.

How is he not dusting right now?

....

There's a knock on his door.

"...um...Papy...I know that this is hard for you. So I...I talked with Napstatton."

Papyrus stared at the door. If this happened before. He would've laughed of how quiet his bro is right now.

Silence.

Sans coughed. "I've decided that I'll move out."

And here he thought that nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Y-You're...you're leaving me?" Papyrus asked.

"N-Not permanently!" Sans quickly answered. "Just...until you...until you sort out your...feelings."

....

That's rich.

Sans is leaving him.

"...where are you gonna stay?" Papyrus asked quietly.

Another silence. 

"With Alphys." Sans sighed. "Please. Please don't be mad at me Papy."

_What about me? Why can't I be mad? You're leaving me!_

is what he thought.

**"Okay..."**

**Is what he said.**

* * *

Sans left after that. 

Papyrus has a feeling he won't be back.

He took a deep breath as he shifted on his bed, grabbing a cig at his nightstand and lighting it.

It doesn't matter now.

Sans is not here to complain anymore.

Sans is not here.

He's alone.

Papyrus let out a sob. 

_Will he ever have his happy ending?_

 


	3. How do you kill a skeleton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend.

"Papyrus...that's enough." Muffet said worriedly. "You're drunk."

"..m'fine...Mup... Muffet.." Papyrus groaned as he tried to reach for the bottle of alcohol.

"No." Muffet frowned. "You've drank too much. You need to go home and rest, Papyrus."

Papyrus glared at her before resting his skull on the counter. "I don' wanna...s'too cold there."

Muffet sighed, clearing all the empty bottles with her arms. "Papyrus, dearie...what is wrong?" She cooed sympathetically, rubbing his skull soothingly.

"Sans...Sans..." Papyrus cried. He's sobbing violently now. "Saaanss...!" 

"Shhh...sh..." Muffet whispered. "Everything will be alright, Papyrus." She said. "Don't give up."

  _Don't give up._

"I fucked up Muffet!" He cried, posture straightening as he stared at her with fading eyelights filled with orange tears. "I fucked up...and now...and now he...left me!"

"Oh dearie..." Muffet whispered. She's trying her best to calm him down but she knows he need this too.

He needs to vent his frustrations.

"I can't stay in the house because it'll just remind me that he left and I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO FUCKING CARE TO MOVE AT ALL!" He wiped at his tears angrily. "I...I can't live without him..."

Muffet walked around the counter and sat next to him. "Don't say that..." 

Papyrus hiccuped as he felt arms hugging him. "Muffet..." He sobbed, wrapping his arms around her. "What do I do...."

**"Stay determined Papyrus."**

"He will come back, Papyrus. You know Sans can't stay away for long."

"...no...no..he won't come back...he's not coming back...!"

Dear stars, what does Muffet need to do to help her friend?

She's afraid that if this keeps on continuing he might do something drastic.

She knows a cornerned monster when she sees one.

Humming, she kept on rubbing his back until his sobs turned to hiccups and finally to snores.

"Poor thing..." Muffet frowned. "Cried himself to sleep." 

She looked at her little spiders. "My children, I'll need your help."


	4. How can a skeleton be interested in science stuff?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Sans.
> 
> That's all.

Blinding light.

"Welcome back, captain." Undyne stated as she stared at the small skeleton stepping out of the machine portal.

Judging by the notes he's carrying on his hand then the expedition must've been a success.

Undyne shook her head, smiling wryly to herself. Of course the expedition is a success. The skeleton wouldn't come back looking like a failure.

Sans handed the notes to her with a nod, wiping the snow off his armor. "The universe is not dangerous." 

Undyne raised a brow. "Hm? A universe like that? How rare." She mumbled as she read through the notes.

_A swapped version?_

_A lazy sans instead of Papyrus?_

_...a what? A captain named Undyne?_

A pretty similar universe except the swapped part.

Undyne nodded to herself as she started to in code the notes at the machine as a guide for later visits.

"Does anyone there know about the resets and such there?" She asked.

"I spoke with the Sans of that universe. It seems he and a single flower named Flowey only knows about the resets." Sans answered, leaning against the wall. "Oddly enough, the human only went through pacifist routes."

"But the human still keeps on resetting ?" She inquired.

"They're stuck on a loop." 

Silence.

"...sounds like a weird sad fairytale." Undyne mumbled to herself.

Sans watched her blankly as she named the universe. 'Undertale'

Undyne shivered, feeling the intense stare of the captain behind her. Gulping, she turned around a bowed slightly. "Thank you for your cooperation, Captain."

He let out a scoff. "Don't thank me. I have my own reasons why I did this. I don't care about what you want."

Undyne shrugged the harsh comment off. 

"If that's what you think."

Sans sighed, looking at the clock at her table. "Anyway I'm done for the night. If there's more unknown coordinates then you can tell me about it tomorrow."

"Yes, captain." She said, watching as he disappeared within a blink of the eye.

She shivered as she felt the darkness surround the spot where Sans used to be. 

She really need to tell him not to use the void portals in her lab.

* * *

 

There's five universes in total now. 

Underfell

Underhorror (horrortale)

Underdust (dusttale)

Underlust

And last but not the least. Undertale.

But the timelimes are endless. There might be more universes out there they haven't discovered yet.

She just have to keep looking until she finds the perfect universe.

And maybe she can now get everyone out of this hell hole.

* * *

 

_"Hello. Captain Sans speaking."_

_"Captain this is Undyne."_

_"Undyne? Another one?"_

_"Yes and there's something weird with this universe."_

_"...how different?"_

_"Different from the other universes but almost similar with ours. The codes are almost the same as ours with a few differences."_

_"....."_

_"...captain?"_

_"prepare_ _the portal, Undyne."_


	5. ...? How does a skeleton pretend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Papyrus?

As soon as Sans passed through the portal, he first recognize the house in front of him.

This house looks more sturdy but it's definitely his house. 

Or atleast the house of his counterpart.

He looked through the window and saw a figure huddled on the couch, asleep.

"Too long to be my counterpart." Sans mumbled. "Must be a Papyrus." He stepped closer to the window and peered more thoroughly.

Everything's dark inside except the light coming from the t.v.

Sans looked distastefully at the mess scattered at the floor. Bottles everywhere. 

He noticed a few little spiders crawling around the sofa. Muffet's spawn?

He sharply looked up as a laugh emitted from his left, there's the sentry dogs coming out of an establishment and heading his way.

He cursed his bad luck. He can't show himself. 

With a blink he disappeared and reappeared next to the sleeping skeleton inside, startling the spiders to hiding.

Silently he waited as the laughter's passed the house until it's quite once more except for the music coming from the t.v.

 Sighing, he stood up from his crouched position and peered over the sleeping figure. 

He frowned as the stench of alcohol hit him. He glared at the skeleton. Knowing that this skeleton will be the one he'll dislike the most.

"No signs of the Sans of this universe." He mumbled as he looked around. 

He was about to walk away when a hand gripped his own tightly.

He inhaled sharply as orange eyelights looked at him hazily.

"...b-br...o?..." Papyrus groaned, wincing as his voice cracked. The pounding headache making itself known.

Sans stayed silent, thinking of his options. He could pretend to be his brother. He's drunk enough.

"...Papyrus." He said carefully, red eye lights watching carefully as the other perked up, the grip on his hand tightening even more. "...go back to sleep."

"n-no...!" Papyrus whined softly as Sans tried to remove his hand. "...d-don't leave m-me...! not again..." He cried.

Sans tensed up as the Papyrus started to cry, orange droplets falling down. 

"I'm..." He gulped. "I'm not leaving you again."

"pro...mise...me..."

He sighed, wiping the tears away with his gloved hand. "I promise, brother." He watched as the other passed out, a faint smile plastered on his face as he slept.

Sans took a deep breath as he stepped back. Finally.

He looked at his watch. Crap. He wasted enough time. 

He quickly went upstairs and entered the right room. 

He frowned as he saw the room was empty except for a messy race car bed and empty shelves.

Shit.

* * *

Papyrus whined as he woke up, the pounding of his head is so loud. 

Everything hurts. So much pain.

He curled up, hugging himself as if the action would somehow lessen the pain.

"fuck...ugh..." He groaned, turning over to block out the light coming from the window.

Minutes passed and the headache lessened to a dull ache. It still hurts but not enough to render him paralyzed.

How did he end up here? He remember being at Muffet's...and then...

...and then...his bro...!

He shakily stood up, clutching the rails as support as he climbed up the stairs. "b..bro?" He called out hopefully as he opened the door.

....

Papyrus let out a laugh as he crumpled down on the ground. "of course...he's not coming back..."

**You idiot.**

**Are you gonna keep on hoping for him? He's not coming back!**

**Stop this nonsense.**

"I...I..." Papyrus clutched at his head. Willing the voices to disappear.

He's so tired.

**Then take a rest. It's very easy, Papyrus. One hit.**

**One hit and everything will go away.**


	6. How does a skeleton obtain information?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not enough. He needs to know more information.

When Sans returned to his own universe he's disappointed in himself.

He sighed as he shook his head at Undyne. "I didn't gather much."

She nodded in understanding. "That's better than nothing." She answered, pulling out a notepad and looking at him.

He plopped down on the chair next to the portal. Travelling dimensions always makes him tired.

"All I've gathered is that the Sans and Papyrus of that universe has some sort of a fight."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to make the Sans move out of the house." He answered, clutching at his hand and noticing the smear of orange. "I can't inquire the other one because he's too drunk when I arrived."

"...I see..." 

He frowned. "But there's might be a chance that the Papyrus is associated with Muffet."

She inhaled sharply. "That's..." She shook her head. "No. I can't assume yet." She mumbled, absentmindedly tapping the pen. "What does he look like?"

"Like the Sans from the other universe. He looks as fucking dead as him."

She frowned but said nothing.

Sans crossed his arms. "What happened between him and his brother obviously took a toll on him."

"Is he...falling?" She inquired.

"...possible." Sans sighed tiredly before standing up. "It's not my business. I'm gonna take a rest now. I need to prepare for my next expedition."

"Yes. Of course." Udyne nodded as she turned around and typed something on the machine. She needs to fix this information for the future.

* * *

Sans immediately teleported out of the lab and straight to his room, where he took off his armor and wore something more comfortable.

He looked at his gloves as he removed each and laid it down on dresser along with his bandanna. 

He scowled as he grabbed the glove that's stained with orange and threw it to a basket beside the dresser.

"Tch..." He mumbled irritatingly,l lying down on his bed. Using his blue magic to turn the switch off.

He closed his eyes.

But teary orange eyelights stared back at him.

"..." His brows scrunched up in concentration, forcing to get rid of the image in his mind.

_"...b-bro..."_

**_"big brother...!"_ **

2 hours has passed before he fell asleep, tired beyond belief. And too delirious to notice the tears staining along his cheeks.

* * *

_Sans remembered when he first met his brother._

_Whimpering and crying in his 'father's' arms and his jaw covered in orange marrow._

_Father said that he got in an accident but he's too busy to take care of the child himself. Sans knows that he just doesn't want the burden._

_Neither does he. But what can he do?_

_And Papyrus became his new responsibility._

_What he first did as the older brother is heal Papyrus' jaw. The little one mumbled something about having a fight with a dog._

_Unfortunately, healing magic is not his forte. So when the magic done, one of Papyrus' tooth fused with the marrow and ended up being colored golden._

_He said he likes it for some reason Sans cannot fathom. So he didn't try to fix if back._

_Papyrus...is...not that bad of a companion..._

_He's bratty...a crybaby...and everything a troublesome kid could be._

_But there were times when he came back home, irritated and just plain down after doing his lab work. And then boom._

_...since when did hugs make you feel better?_

_...Sans thought that it's just something his brother do._

_2 years has passed and Sans has learned to love his brother._

_But he made sure not to show that to anyone. Especially not to his father._

_They say Love makes you weak in this world._

_Well then they can go fuck themselves._

_He'll do anything to protect his Papyrus from this assholes._

_...he will make sure that Papyrus will grow up happy and not end broken like him._

_But father just have to go and fucking ruin it._

_In a second. Father was gone. Sans would be happy but..._

_Father ended up dragging Papyrus with him. And now they're both lost in the void._

_He tried to find Papyrus..._

_But months soon became years until he realized that 10 years has passed since Papyrus' disappearance._

_Undyne and Alphys tried their best but he's losing hope. When suddenly something happened while he's teleporting._

_He recognized the place as Snowdin, but there's no monster in sight. The air reeks of dust and LOVE._

_He never would've thought that there's something worse and more sinister than his world._

_He walked around, looking inside every building but he saw nothing but dusts._

_A horrible feeling emerged from his soul. Fear._

_Fear of what?_

_Fear of the unknown._

_With forced strides, he walked and walked until he came across a snowy path that would lead to Hotland._

_There in front of him is a pile of dust with a red bandanna lying on top of it._

_He shuddered as he felt pain echo in his soul. Why..._

_Why does it feels like...like...he lost something important..._

_He stood there, lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a figure walking towards him._

_He dodged to the left as suddenly a human appeared out of nowhere and attacked him, knife in hand._

_He glared at the human._

_That's a human, right?_

_Only a human can have a determination soul._

_His glare wavered as the human suddenly let out a giggle. "Oh Sansy~! Are you really that sad over his death that you tried to copy his armor just so you won't feel lonely?"_

_Sans said nothing to the little shit but inside his mind, a lot of questions popping._

_Who's he?_

_And what does she mean by armor?!_

_The human looked at him weirdly as he standed there silently. "Um hello? Don't tell me you already forgot your brother..?"_

_His eyes widened making the human smile in wicked glee._

_"That's right...~ you're dead brother, Papyrus...~"_

_...._

_He remembered killing the human over and over again, while asking it of what it knows about Papyrus._

_Everytime he kills the human it just comes back. He did bask in the fear in it's eyes every time it comes back though._

_"WHERE.IS.HE.?!" He growled at it, using his gravity magic and lifting the human high up in the air and slamming it back down._

_It screeched in pain before slumping down as their hope dropped down to 5. "He..hehe..." It cackled, red pouring out of it's mouth. "You're.. standing over...him...right now...!"_

_3 hope._

_It turned it's head to look at him. Eyes filled with pain but somehow...looking...looking like...like they're enjoying this._

_"But you wouldn't know that...wouldn't...you?" It giggled. 1 hope. "Because...you're not the Sans of this...world..."_

_Sans scoffed before throwing a bone at it. Straight in the chest where's it's soul lies. He could see the red soul come out as it died. Shaking before bursting into tiny little pieces._

_And then it's back. Looking like nothing happened._

_"To think Sansy's weird talks about alternate unverses is actually true..." It cheered, gripping the knife tightly._

_"You may be not the Sans from this world." It said, taking a step forward._

_He tensed up as it suddenly started charging at him. He growled, shooting bones at it but somehow._

_It dodged his attacks!_

_He ducked as it swinged it's knife, aiming for his neck. Using his gravity magic, he flunged them sideways, straight into a wall of bones._

_But it refused._

_His eyes widened as his gravity magic got cut off._

_"How..."_

_It stated at him disappointedly. "You attack just like him. Slight changes. But still the same."_

_"Boring."_

_He wheezed as pain consumed his body as the knife slashed across his ribs. He didn't even notice...!_

_Sans_

_3/65_

_It tilted it's head. "Still alive?" It asked. "Let me fix that."_

_Sans could do nothing but stare wide-eyed as it raised it's knife, about to slash at him again when it's suddenly soul turned blue._

_"W-Wha--!" It screeched as it's suddenly flunged backwards, thumping painfully against a tree._

_That's...that's not his magic._

_He coughed as he fell down, eyes blurrying._

_"looks like you're having fun there, eh kiddo?" A voice similar to his and yet not similar drawled._

_He tried to turn his head but he can't. Everything is so numb._

_"W-Why?!" He could hear it's voice ask as he closed his eyes. "You're not supposed to do anything before judgement!"_

_"eh. no offense kid. but I thought about changing the scripts for a bit y'know?"_

_He felt the void open for a second and then something...something came out._

_The human...it gasped as suddenly blue light filled the area._

_"wanna see a light show, kid?"_

_Sans could feel the darkness creeping up on him and before he knows it. He fell unconscious to the sounds of it screaming in pain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck dick at fighting scenes. Blegh.


	7. He can't help but see his brother in him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he could ignore it. It was easy for the past universes because those Papyrus were either dust or out of their mind. 
> 
> But when he reached out for him for the second time. Lost. Sad. Confused. 
> 
> He can't help but reach back.
> 
> ...if he can't save his brother...
> 
> ...then he'll save this one.

Sans gasped as he woke up from his nightmare, shaking and covered in sweat.

He could still feel the marrow drip down...

He gritted his teeth as he clutched at his skull plainfully. "Forget it. Forget it." He repeatedly chanted.

"...think of Papyrus..." he whispered to himself as he tried imagined his past. Back when Papyrus was still..

He froze as tear-filled orange eyelights stared back at him.

"..."

He sighed.

And stared back.

"...Why..." he whispered at the eyes. "Why do I...feel this sudden...urge to protect you?" 

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Undyne frowned uncertainly as Sans spoke of his plan. "You only stay for a day...to go past that..."

He nodded, determined. "I'm sure. If it means I can pass through my magic limit. It's a win-win situation."

She clicked her tongue. "It won't be if your body gives up halfway and dusts." She commented as she started to operate the machine. Entering the exact codes as she did yesterday.

He smirked. "Don't be foolish. The Magnificent Sans never gives up." He watched as the portal sparked to life, flashes of white swirling. He raised his hand and reached out on the other side.

* * *

*PAPYRUS

HP: 0.9/1

Help me.

Papyrus screamed as excrutiating pain surrounded his whole being. One hand clutching at his bleeding soul and one hand clutching a sharp bone.

NOT ENOUGH.

He shut his eyes as he cried. Hands shaking, he raised his hand and slashed down with more force.

HP: 0.5/1

THAT'S IT!

"ARGHHH!"

He slumped on the wall, weakly. Chest heaving with effort to still carry his soul. Orange tears drenching his hoodie along with his marrow from his soul.

COME ON. ONE LAST TIME.

"I...ca..n't..." he whispered sluggishly, eyelights dulling. The neverending pain filled his senses. 

FINE.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself!" A high-pitched voice cackled as a small figure entered jumped through the window.

Papyrus' single eyelight widened as he saw the familiar face. His soul lightly pulsing with anger.

"Y...you..!" 

"Hoi! I'm Temmie!" Temmie cheerfully greeted as she walked infront of him. "Your worst nightmare!" She cackled as her cheerful facade disappeared, a maniacal grin showing up.

Papyrus grit his teeth as his single eyelight started to flicker out. Not now...

If he faints right now...

"...sa...ns..." 

White flakes surrounded his soul, which is left floating carelessly in the air. 

"GOODBYE TRASHBAG!"

999999999999999999

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. *shrug*
> 
> You're kinda late for that Razz.


	8. How to get rid of a pest 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temmie is now an "it".

Sans took a deep breath as he completely stepped inside the portal. 

Only to block on time as the white flakes was about to hit him. 

"WHAT?!" Temmie shrieked in anger. "IT'S THAT STUPID SHORTIE!" It grit it's teeth angrily as it summoned more flakes.

Sans frowned as he quickly took a defensive stance. Did he teleport in a middle of something? And why in the heck is Temmie a fucking bitch?

Maybe a new difference from his world with this?

He tsked as he summoned a bone shield to deflect the wild shots of the flakes before attacking with a bone spear.

It shrieked as the spear pierced it's paw, dropping its health from 20 to 5. 

Sans huffed, disappointed. "And here I thought you'd be a challenge." He said as he dispersed his shield, watching as Temmie writhed on the floor.

"H-How?!" It coughed. "How could a naive stupid shortie like you be this powerful?!?!" 

Sand opened his mouth to answer when he heard a whimper behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

"Papyrus?!" He cried out as he quickly knelt beside the crumpled and barely conscious form. He quickly checked his stats and almost panicked with the hp.

0.000000000001/1

"How is this possible?" Sans grit his teeth as he placed his hand on Papyrus and his other hand on Papyrus' bleeding soul. With no hesitation he quickly used his healing magic.

Unfortunately Sans is not as adept with healing magic like offensive magic. So he have to compensate and use some of his hp to transfer to Papyrus.

Papyrus shuddered as the numbness started to ebb away, the pain making itself known. "Ah...!" He whined weakly. 

Sans let out a comforting hum. "Shh..shh..I got you Papyrus. You'll be fine." He mumbled as he poured more magic.

"..sans..." Papyrus sighed as the cuts on his soul started to heal up with Sans' own magic. "...bro...

Within a minute of instense healing, Papyrus is all healed up, well except for the mental trauma he just experienced. 

Sans sighed in relief as he carefully placed Papyrus' soul back in his ribcage. The latter letting out a sound of contentment in his slumber.

Sans wiped the blood on Papyrus' jaw off with his glove and stared at him for a second. "...that reminds me..." his eyes hardened as he quickly looked behind him.

But Temmie was long gone, only a little dust left from it's injured paw.

"Shit. I completely left myself defenseless in front of an enemy." Sans cursed at his careless action. "But..." he reeled back to stare at Papyrus. "...if I didn't heal him back then..." he shuddered as a forbidden image of a hoodie covered in dust invaded his mind.

"No." He shook his head before delicately carrying Papyrus up, bridal style. "I don't care if I did something stupid. Papyrus' safety is more important." And with that he teleported to Papyrus' room next door.

With extra care, he placed Papyrus down the bed, ignoring the unholy mess all around, and making sure to remember to clean up the whole house. 

Papyrus twitched as Sans grabbed a fresh blanket from the closet and covered him in it, the smell of blueberries surrounded him.

Sans frowned. Blueberries?

He quickly ignored the weird feeling and checked Papyrus' stats again.

PAPYRUS

1/1

Safe and Sound.

Sans let out a relieved laugh. "Thank stars."


	9. Call me Razz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the new beginning

Its been a long time since he remember getting dusted...

And to think it would be the very same monster to dust him too.

...but it feels weird.

Why is it so warm? Fluffy too. Its nothing like the hopelessness and fear he experienced while dusting.

Wait.

Papyrus opened his eyes in shock. "I...I'm not...dust?" He whispered to himself, his soul pulsing inside his ribcage in answer. He's definitely alive. "How...?"

"You're awake."

Papyrus eye flared, magic crackling defensively at the small skeleton-...

His eyes widened. "Bro?" 

Sans shook his head, arms crossed and spine straight while leaning on the floor. "No. I'm not your brother."

Papyrus hopeful eyes dimmed in disappointment. "...of course...Sans would never wear something like that..." he sighed, sitting up and leaning on the headboard. "Where did you come from?"

Sans walked closer until he's standing next to the end of the bed. "I came from an alternate universe." He went silent before looking at Papyrus. "You know about the multiverses, correct?"

Papyrus frowned. "I thought multiverses...were nothing but a theory..." he mumbled, grasping at his skull, which is starting to ache. 

"Well it's not." 

Papyrus looked at the skeleton before him, and shivered as he saw the same blue eyes his Sans has, except this Sans' eyes were not bright and has clearly seen some...things.

And that scar on his right eyesocket. 

Papyrus winced. That must've hurt. He frowned as he felt his soul flare worriedly. Why is his soul doing this?

This Sans is not his brother. 

Suddenly the smell of tacos invaded his senses. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared, shaking, as the Sans placed a plate of tacos infront of him. 

"When did you...?" Papyrus doesn't remember him carrying a plate before. And he would've smelled it as soon as he woke up if the plate was placed somewhere in the room.

"I teleported." Sans curtly said, looking at him exasperatedly. "Just eat that already. I need to make sure that you're completely healed."

Papyrus gulped. He could teleport?! Does that mean his Sans could teleport too? 

No. That's impossible. 

This is so fucking crazy. "What the fuck is going on?" Papyrus whispered as he grabbed a taco and took a bite, freezing, as he tasted the familiar flavor. 

The same...

Sans frowned as small orange tears started to gather at the corner of Papyrus' eyes. "Why are you crying?" 

Papyrus chuckled quietly, taking another bite and another. "Sorry...it's just..." Another bite. "Its been a long time since I ate tacos. I'm just getting emotional. Don't mind me." He answered, a small smile on his face. 

Sans tilted his head in confusion. "?" He stared silently as Papyrus scarfed the tacos until nothing was left. 

Papyrus stared questioningly as Sans held his hand out. 

"Give me the plate. I need to wash that."

Papyrus gave the plate before looking down. "Er...thank you for the food...uh...Sans?" It feels weird to call someone else Sans even if that someone looks like his brother.

"Call me Razz." Razz said. "Go back to sleep. I'll ask questions later." He turned around and started to walk towards the door.

Papyrus sighed as he laid back down, pulling the blankets until only his head is shown. He stared as Razz left the room, closing the door with a silent click.

Papyrus stared at the ceiling, an array of emotions swirling around his head.

But the most dominant of those emotions was sadness as the reality of the situation sinks in.

Sans would've not let him sleep again. Instead he would force Papyrus to wake up and stop being a lazybones.

Razz and Sans are not the same.

His brother is gone. Far away from Snowdin.

He closed his eyes, sighing. "Papyrus. Remember this. He's not your brother. He's a Sans from another universe."

 


End file.
